Tokita Ohma
Tokita Ohma (十鬼蛇 王馬, Tokita Ōuma; "Ohma Tokita") is a young man who loves to fight. He entered in the Kengan fights working for the Nogi Group, and Yamashita Kazuo is assigned as him manager. Appearance Ohma has a notably muscular and well-defined body, messy black hair that others compare to seaweed, and sharp, confident eyes. When he is fighting someone strong, his face usually breaks out into an ecstatic expression. Ohma is described as being handsome and attractive by many females in the series. Personality Ohma is apparently rather arrogant, a trait that often surfaces whenever he fights. He is condescending against his opponents and often belittles them. He also holds little qualms about provoking his opponents and enraging them. Ohma has a lust for battle and is always eager to fight against other people. This causes him to often challenge or provoke others into battle, such as when he provoked Komada Shigeru to a fight. Despite his love for battle, he won't attack those that refuse to fight him. Such is the case when Yamashita Kazuo and his son refused to fight him. He is also short tempered and can be quite violent when he is angered. Ohma was willing to physically assault Mr. Nogi, his own employer, when the latter refused to make him Nogi's group representative fighter, before being stopped by Hatsumi Sen. Ohma is not without his good traits however. He is less aggressive and even protective to those that support him, such as when he protected Akiyama when she was trapped together with him in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament preliminaries. Plot He represented Yamashita Trading Co. in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. He fought Inaba Ryo in the first round, Kure Raian in the second round, and Imai Cosmo in the third round. Power & Abilities Ohma is a powerful fighter whose strength, speed and endurance seems to be far above any average human's; he is an excellent fighter in all statistics. He has been noted to possess extraordinary kinetic vision, allowing him to clearly see the "flow of power" in his opponents, as well as an equally extraordinary sense of hearing.Chapter 10 Ohma's auditory capabilities are so well refined, he was able to identify Kaburagi Koji's specific "sounds" (breathing, heartbeat, moving joints etc.) and then resume fighting at near-full capacity, despite the cacophony of sounds around him (including the piercing drone of The Mosquito).Chapter 11 Technique(s) Niko Style: A style created by Niko, his "adoptive father" and teacher. *'Redirection Kata'Chapter 26 :*'Weeping Willow': The most basic move of the Redirection Kata, Weeping Willow relies on Ohma's ability to see the "flow of power" using his incredible kinetic vision. The combination of both this technique and his kinetic vision allows Ohma to completely control his opponent flow of power despite only using a little amount of force. Ohma can then make an opponent's attack miss by altering the trajectory of their strike through flow redirection, as shown in his fight against Rihito.Chapter 7 Redirection can also be used make an opponent lose their balance, allowing an opening for an attack. *'Adamantine Kata'Chapter 27 :*'Indestructible': This technique allows the user to either defend from a powerful blows or attack the opponent in a powerful strike. The technique relies on the user instantaneously clenching all of their muscles at the moment of impact; tensing and tightening of the muscles increases the solidity and density of the user's body, thus preventing the impact of outside attacks from inflicting much, if any, damage.Chapter 28 This gives the technique massive defensive and offensive power. By the user also picturing themselves as if they are rooted to the ground, gives the technique the capability to withstand blows from opponents up to a certain weight limit. Because the user must tighten their muscles enough to withstand blows, the process can be slow. Ohma himself said it is not really his thing. *'Flame Kata' :*'Flashfire': A movement form that flickers like a flame, and confounds the enemy. This technique allow Ouma to trick the enemy with his footwork: the enemy see many Ohma's. Inaba Ryo wasn't able to detect him, even the Inaba Style footwork is nothing against Flashfire. Ohma can deliver a barrage of hits on the enemy. Flashfire doesn't work against Inaba's hair. :*'Raging Fire': A sprint dash that looks like an explosion, a raging fire. While using this technique, Ohma is almost invisible how fast he is, only a few can beat Raging Fire such as Inaba Ryo. :*'Will-O'-the-Wisp:' While in the Advance form, Ohma performs a powerful uppercut, followed by a strong roundhouse kick and finish with a stomping kick. The stomping kick is the most powerful of all the hits, enough strong to cause a hole. He use both Redirection and Flame Katas. He knock out Inaba Ryo with this move. *' ' *'Advance' (前借り, Maegari): This technique was first used in Ohma's fight against Sekibayashi, allowing Ohma to gain an advantage and win the match. It can be used as a trump card or last resort. While "Advance" is not the true name of the technique, Ohma has forgotten its true name. It was originally designed to counter the "Removal" of the Kure Clan, a similar-seeming, yet fundamentally different power boosting form. The technique involves overclocking his heart to rapidly boost his metabolism, increasing his speed, and consequently his strength. While in this form, his skin turns red and his hair seems to float in the air, and his heartbeat grows loud enough to be heard from a distance. The technique is powerful enough to enhance Ohma's punch to push back a much heavier Sekibayashi. The technique also manage to boost Ohma's speed so as to overwhelm Hatsumi Sen, another powerful fighter, in a trade of blows, while still being heavily injured from his previous fight. However, in spite of its power, it has serious drawbacks. As diagnosed by Hanafusa Hajime, its side effects include heart failure, cerebral hemorrhaging, memory loss and confusion, and death. These side effects have begun manifesting in Ohma, as evidenced by spontaneous bleeding, massive gaps in his memory, and even forgetting who Raian was in the middle of their fight. Ohma himself realizes that the technique is killing him, which is the reason he calls this the "Advance": Every time he uses it, he is borrowing time off of his lifespan to obtain temporary power, quite literally taking out an advance of his life. This is the one technique that Ohma did not learn from Tokita Niko. However, just as with its true name, he has forgotten the man who taught it to him, though he has a visceral reaction of anger connected to his vague memory of this man. Notes & Trivia *As well as being a very self-sufficient person, Ohma enjoys eating meat with his least favourite food being tomatoes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter